Mr Sadistic
by M0R0N
Summary: We all know Fuji loves watching people suffer. When the 3rd year starters at Seigaku don't amuse him anymore, he decides to embarrass them himself.


Summary: Everyone knows Fuji loves watching people suffer and be embarrassed. Lately, nothing bad has been happening to the 3rd year starters as Seigaku. How far would he go to humiliate them?

Disclaimer: If I have to write one more of these, I swear…

Fuji stood by Tezuka as they watched a match between Kaido and Oishi, the smile ever-plastered to

his face. Even so, he was a sadistic boy with a sick sense of humor. He loved to watch people suffer and be

embarrassed. The loser of the match would have to drink Inui's latest juice, but that just wasn't enough

anymore. Fuji wanted something to incredibly humiliating to happen to them, so he could snap a picture

and remember that moment forever. Yup. He had a very sick sense of humor.

"Game set. 7-5. Shuichiro Oishi, winner," declared Tezuka as Oishi hit the last ball. Inui smiled

and handed Kaido a glass of his brand-new and modified Inui Juice. It was a murky, swamp-green color

that bubbled on the top. Kaido looked like he was about to wet his pants. If it wasn't for loud-mouthed

Momoshiro, he would never have even touched the glass. However, he slowly raised the glass, and tried to

gulp it down as quickly as possible. For a second or so, it seemed like Kaido was going to be OK. But as

we have all learned, everything is not always how it seems. Kaido quickly rushed to the restroom, and

retching sounds could be heard from the tennis courts.

Normally, Fuji would have taken pictures of Kaido's face while he drank the juice, but it just didn't

appeal to him anymore. Tezuka dismissed practice, and everybody went back to the locker room to change.

Eiji could be heard begging Oishi to but his ice cream, and he wasn't going to give up until he succeeded.

"Awwww, Oiiiishiiiiii, pleeeeease?"

"Alright, alright. I'll buy you some ice cream. But you have to promise to do all your homework,

OK?" Oishi could never refuse Eiji.

"Really? YAAAAAY!!! I'm getting ice cream, nya. I'M SO LUCKY. AREN'T I LUCKY FUJI?"

Fuji smiled upon hearing this. Eiji and Oishi were his best friends, and they had known each other

since before kindergarten. He nodded towards the cat-like boy and the vice captain. The tensai held much

respect for Oishi, but, with his sense of humor, he wanted to humiliate him. Fuji had just the plan for

this…

That night...

Fuji fumbled through some picture that he had taken when he was very young. He was probably

only 4 at the time. After some minutes of dust-covered pictures, he found just the one he was looking for.

Hahaha…perfect…

Yuuta walked past his brother's door, seeing that sick smile on his face. He knew that Shusuke was

about to embarrass someone…

Next day...

The Seigaku starters walked towards the locker door after a grueling day of school. Eiji opened his

locker and found a picture of a boy who looked about 4 years old, wearing a diaper at the beach. He was

holding a ball, and looked a little shy. That's strange, he thought, a boy that old still needing to use a

diaper? He also looked kinda familiar…

"WAH? OIIIIIIIIISHIIIII!!!! IS THIS YOU????" screamed the acrobatics specialist. Oishi turned

around and saw the picture. His face turned a red several shades darker than Kikumaru's hair. Suddenly,

everyone in the locker roomed rushed to Eiji's locker. Momoshiro and Echizen burst out laughing on the

spot.

"Wow, Oishi. I didn't know it took you so long to get potty-trained. Hahahaha."

"Yea, who would've guessed that the almighty vice captain of the Seigaku tennis club wasn't trained

until he was 4 or 5 or something?"

Kuwamura tried not to laugh, but it was a battle he couldn't win. Eiji was apologizing to his

doubles partner about screaming it out in his language (WAHH, OIIISHIII, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!

I…I…), but Oishi wasn't listening. He knew that only one person had that picture, and that person was the

most sadistic 14(3) year old ever. The vice captain turned to death-glare at a certain tensai.

Fuji kept smiling, but it faltered a little, just a liiiiiiitle, when he saw Tezuka. If Oishi looked mad,

Tezuka was about to explode. In fact, he did.

"EVERYBODY, OUTSIDE, 50 LAPS, NOW!!!" The entire locker room suddenly forgot about the

picture and rushed to run the laps (with only minor bits of whining and complaining from Kikumaru). Fuji

put his camera away in his locker, after getting a shot of the pandemonium that was going on just seconds

before. He was laughing inside. I have a sick sense of humor. Kikumaru, you better watch out. You're

next.

TBC…


End file.
